Ascensão
by Saint Nemui
Summary: É um dia comum. Shion é chamado para apresentar-se no salão do grande mestre. Ao longo de sua escalada, conversa com os companheiros que não veria mais depois da guerra.


_Divulgação: Inscrições abertas para o amigo secreto de fanfics da comunidade Olho Azul Fanfics! Mais informações no meu perfil ^^v  
_

* * *

 **Ascensão**

* * *

Shion quase quase caiu ao desviar-se do punho de Dohko durante o treino. Recuperou o equilíbrio apoiando-se brevemente no chão e contra-atacou, com um golpe que veio a destruir parte do talude que cercava a área de combate. Vendo que Dohko desfez a postura de luta, presumiu que aquele era o fim dos exercícios.

"Bom golpe, Dohko."

"Você também. Ainda bem, ou não seríamos rivais."

Uma troca de sorrisos reafirmava a amizade de anos. Dohko enxugou brevemente o suor, vestiu a camisa, pôs o chapéu de palha ao qual era tão afeiçoado e pendurou a armadura de Libra nas costas.

"Bem, vou indo. Não posso me atrasar."

"Pensei que teríamos tempo de descansar um pouco nas Doze Casas."

"Hoje não posso. Athena-sama me deu uma missão, e preciso sair agora. Só quis treinar mais uma vez com você, porque… nunca se sabe."

"Ambos sabemos bem disso."

"Eu não queria ter de subir até a sétima casa só para pegar as coisas, então já vim preparado. Tenho que aproveitar enquanto o sol não está muito forte."

"Tome cuidado, Dohko."

"Pode deixar! O treino com você me ajuda a manter a mente afiada. Sabe que é preciso de muita fibra pra me derrubar, não sabe?"

"Com certeza..."

"Você também deve se cuidar, Shion. Seja um bom garoto e cuide direitinho do nosso Santuário enquanto eu estiver fora."

"Certo...", respondeu Shion, rindo.

A imagem de Dohko indo embora para mais uma missão deixava Shion um pouco triste. Não era sempre que eles podiam cumprir missões juntos, apesar de adorarem a companhia um do outro quando estavam no Santuário. Alguns cavaleiros, quando o viam juntos, comentavam: "vocês não se cansam de andar juntos o tempo inteiro? Vão começar a pensar que são casados!" E os outros podiam pensar o que quisessem. Shion gostava de estar com Dohko, o único dos cavaleiros de ouro com a mesma idade que ele.

Apesar de ser cavaleiro e de ser sua obrigação dar a vida pelos outros caso fosse necessário, Shion pensava que, se fosse um simples civil, não pensaria duas vezes em sacrificar-se por Dohko. Essa era uma amizade que ele queria manter pelo resto da vida, ou até além dela. Seria maravilhoso se eles pudessem continuar amigos em outras encarnações. Sabendo que a vida de um cavaleiro era uma chama instável, Shion procurava aproveitar cada segundo seu ao lado do amigo.

Quando não conseguiu mais avistá-lo, Shion voltou-se para as Doze Casas e iniciou a longa escalada até a sala do grande mestre. Normalmente pararia na sua casa de Áries e lá vigiaria o Santuário, como uma espécie de porteiro em tempos mais calmos. Naquele dia, porém, havia sido chamado para a sala do grande mestre, a fim de resolver assuntos internos.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com uma figura dourada na frente de seu próprio templo. Aproximou-se contente e imensamente grato com o gesto. Albafica fitou-o de volta, sorrindo um pouco.

"Eu vi você e o Dohko indo treinar, então pensei em cobrir seu trabalho aqui na primeira casa. Não há muito o que fazer em Peixes."

"Obrigado, Albafica. Me ajudou muito."

"Não tem de quê. Afinal, é pra isso que existem os amigos."

A última palavra foi pronunciada um pouco baixo, como se fosse estranha ao vocabulário do cavaleiro de Peixes. Não era por menos: Albafica recusava ter relações amistosas com outros por causa de seu sangue envenenado. Não queria nem pensar em ter mais uma pessoa querida morta por causa de seu próprio corpo. Contudo, Shion aparecera como um intruso, insistindo continuamente em ser seu amigo. Às vezes, Shion comparava-se a um cachorro carente de tão unilateral que era aquele afeto, até que Albafica um dia cedeu e aceitou a amizade. Desde então, Shion recebia pequenas demonstrações de companheirismo de Albafica, como ter o amigo cuidando de seu templo quando estava fora ou caminhando ao seu lado quando eventualmente se encontravam. Pequenos diálogos, provas de que Albafica também se importava com ele.

"Eu sou realmente grato. É um longo caminho até Peixes, afinal."

"Se eu ficar plantado em Peixes o dia inteiro, acabarei enfraquecendo. Além disso, é bom variar de paisagem. A vista daqui de Áries é completamente diferente. Por ser mais próxima, parece que há mais vida do que no topo da montanha. Consigo até ver as expressões das pessoas circulando pelo Santuário. E na verdade eu sinto um pouco de receio quando as vejo."

"Elas estão bem longe de seu corpo, Albafica. Bem, bem longe."

"Sim. Mesmo assim, o receio permanece. Mas até que gosto de estar aqui. Deste ângulo, consigo ver o meu campo de rosas, lá longe. Eu não sei em que lugar eu estava no momento em que saí do ventre de minha mãe. Mas se me perguntarem onde nasci, foi bem ali, Shion, naquele campo…E é lá que meu mestre Rugonis está enterrado também."

"O antigo cavaleiro de Peixes… Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido."

"Tudo bem. Você me conhece, e por isso indiretamente o conhece. Porque ele está comigo, agora mesmo. É por causa dele que consigo caminhar numa linha reta, por mais difícil que seja…"

"Eu admiro vocês dois. Não sei se conseguiria isso em seu lugar."

"Você pensa em ter discípulos um dia?"

Surpreso pela pergunta, Shion considerou:

"Acho que é inevitável não ter… Afinal, eu preciso passar os ensinamentos adiante. Eles não são uma propriedade minha, mas uma herança importante do Santuário, que não pode se perder. Só que é difícil eu me imaginar como mestre! Ainda sou muito jovem, sabe? Na verdade, é a primeira vez que me perguntam isso!"

"Então eu tenho um pedido para você."

"E qual é? Fale. Você nunca me pediu nada, eu vou fazer de tudo para cumprir."

"Eu só quero que você seja bom para o seu discípulo. Só isso."

"Ora, mas isso você nem precisa pedir", riu Shion. "Eu não pretendo ser nenhum monstro para o menino."

"É que isso vai ser importante pra ele", justificou Albafica. "Eu sei como você é, só estou lembrando para que tenha isso em mente."

"Eu serei bom para ele, assim como Rugonis foi para você, Albafica. Tem a minha palavra."

"Muito obrigado, Shion. E agora? Pretende retomar a guarda de Áries? Se for, então irei voltar…"

"Ah, eu preciso subir agora para a sala do grande mestre. mas não se preocupe, você pode voltar, Albafica. Muito obrigado por tomar tomar conta do meu templo."

"Ora, não é assim um favor tão grande. E fique à vontade para fazer que tiver de fazer na sala do grande mestre. Eu vou continuar vigiando até você voltar."

"Albafica…"

Shion pensou em dar um amigável tapa nas costas do amigo, quando o próprio Albafica o lembrou:

"Não, esqueceu? Não pode tocar em mim."

"É, é mesmo. Mas você sabe, não sabe? Eu não tenho medo do seu sangue venenoso."

"Quantas vezes você já me disse isso?"

Shion continuou seu caminho na direção de Touro. Sentia-se reconfortado por ter um companheiro tão confiável protegendo o seu templo. Gestos como aquele realmente tornavam seu dia bem melhor. E ainda diziam que Albafica era um homem frio…

A casa de Touro estava vazia. Aldebaran havia saído para algum lugar enquanto Shion treinava, ou então circulava em algum outro lugar das Doze Casas. Talvez estivesse olhando as crianças que educava, ou então estivesse conversando com alguém. Mesmo sendo um dos veteranos, Aldebaran tinha um espírito mais jovem do que muitos mais novos do que ele e costumava frequentemente sair de Touro para divertir-se com os colegas. Shion passou reto e seguiu para Gêmeos.

Aspros, como sempre, guardava a casa de Gêmeos e cumpria com as obrigações com perfeição. Shion parou diante do sorriso sarcástico do companheiro e anunciou, um pouco tenso:

"Estou passando pela sua casa, Aspros."

"Eu estou vendo isso. Não sou cego."

"Eu ficaria agradecido se você tentasse ser um pouco mais simpático. Bem, não posso pedir a um peixe que voe."

"Existe uma espécie de peixe que tem asas, já ouviu falar? É o peixe-voador. Então, em teoria, você pode pedir sim que um peixe voe."

"Bem, então eu usei um mau exemplo."

"Nem tanto… Vá, pode passar."

"Tem certeza? Não vai nem me perguntar nada?"

"Vá, antes que eu mude de ideia."

"Está bem…"

Shion sabia que Aspros estava sendo sincero quanto à possibilidade de mudar de ideia, por isso apressou os passos. Entretanto, o colega lançou-lhe um recado antes que saísse da casa de Gêmeos:

"Eu pedi a Degel que lhe reservasse alguns livros. Eles com certeza vão ser úteis. Viu? Peixes podem voar!"

"Aspros… Obrigado! Vou falar com Degel!"

Então peixes podiam voar. Agradecido, Shion passou e seguiu para Câncer. Manigold não era fácil de lidar, mas com certeza era mais fácil do que Aspros. Estava sentado no canto da parede, sem se preocupar em vigiar o templo. Tinha plena confiança de que nada poderia chegar até ele, protegido pelas primeiras barreiras. Shion parou ao seu lado, e Manigold acenou.

"Ei, Shion. Que conta de novo?"

"Não muito. E você?"

"Aquele velho é um pé no saco… Acredita que ele me deu outra bronca? Diz que não defendo o meu templo direito. É lógico que eu faço o trabalho. Eu não estou aqui?"

"Bem, a questão é que estar e fazer o trabalho... "

"Ah, é a mesma coisa, Shion! É que, para o velho, as coisas são diferentes. E aí ele pensa que pra gente é como pra ele."

"Mas Manigold", argumentou Shion, um pouco irritado com a folga do amigo, quase primo, mas achando a conversa divertida, "o Sage-sama já foi o cavaleiro de Câncer, então ele sabe o que é fazer o seu trabalho."

"Qualé, Shion, isso foi há séculos! E digo literalmente! E ele fica preocupado à toa. Com o Aspros em Gêmeos, é preciso mais que um ogro pra chegar até aqui… Mas esse velho não me escuta… Bem…!"

Manigold levantou-se, conformado.

"O jeito é fazer o que ele manda, né? Fazer o quê… Você também, Shion! Não vacila, não!"

"Eu não sou você."

"Ei, é sério que essa é a imagem que você tem de mim?"

"Não. Essa é a forma como você quer que os outros te vejam. Eu só estou sendo gentil. Porque na verdade você é tão obediente quanto um cachorro adestrado."

"Tsc! Vamos lá pra baixo agora mesmo fazer um 'treino' e acertar esse comentário!"

"E então o Sage-sama irá te dar uma tremenda bronca por desobedecê-lo."

"Droga…"

Shion riu e continuou subindo as escadas. Leão era, como costumava dizer, a casa mais alegre do Santuário. Isso porque, sempre que lá chegava, era recebido com todo o afeto que um prodígio como Regulus podia dar. Bloqueou o soco com a mão e desviou-se de um chute. Regulus não escondia a frustração por não atingi-lo, mas o sorriso infantil continuava em seu rosto.

"Vamos lutar, Shion!"

"Regulus, eu não posso. Estou a serviço."

"Ah… Só uma luta rápida. Eu ainda tenho tanto a aprender com você."

Uma dor enorme invadiu o peito de Shion, e não era física. Regulus deve ter notado, pois ficou sério e preocupado.

"O que foi Shion? Por que essa cara?"

Como dizer a dor que sentia? Shion tentava esconder aquilo com todas as forças, porque não queria que soubessem o quanto sofria diariamente. Sorriu e tentou colocar naquele sorriso todo o carinho que tinha por aquele 'irmãozinho'.

"Está bem. Vamos treinar. O quanto você quiser, pelo tempo que quiser."

"É isso aí! Valeu, Shion! Vamos lutar!"

Tudo bem ter um treino a mais. Faria bem ao corpo. Além disso, Shion não tinha coragem de revelar naquele diálogo uma coisa importante que ambos sabiam, mas escondiam. Por isso, resolveu apenas comunicar todo o seu afeto pelo jovem Regulus, da maneira como podia. Lutou por mais de duas horas ali, admirando o tempo todo o talento descomunal de Regulus, capaz de usar vários golpes de uma vez, de imitar toda e qualquer técnica. O garoto tinha olhos perfeitos para combater e observar.

Quando terminaram, este parecia um menino empolgado depois de uma brincadeira.

"Puxa, Shion, você é mesmo muito forte! Mas ainda te derroto um dia."

"Isso não é tão difícil, considerando que é você."

"Eu sei lá, eu te acho bem forte também. Acho que você não vai ter problema."

"Problema? Com o quê?"

"É que o Sísifo estava falando em te convidar para um treino, e ele anda bem mais forte esses dias. Aí fiquei preocupado com você e te chamei pra treinar."

"Ah, então é por isso? Obrigado, Regulus."

"De nada! Mas passe de novo! Eu gosto de lutar com você, Shion!"

"Qualquer dia desses, vamos lutar de novo. Até mais tarde."

Regulus acenou alegremente, deixando Shion ainda mais machucado por dentro. Avançou para o templo de Virgem, onde Asmita meditava na posição de lótus. Shion não queria atrapalhá-lo, por isso tentou passar em silêncio. Mas o companheiro notou.

"Você parece péssimo, Shion."

Aproximando-se, Shion sabia que Asmita não se referia à sua fisionomia.

"Tudo bem. Vai passar."

"Tudo passa neste universo."

"Sim, meu mestre me ensinou isso."

"Outro dia tive uma conversa muito agradável com ele."

"Como ele tem estado?"

"Melhor do que você. Nós dois sabemos como ele é. Mas qual é o problema, afinal?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, Asmita. É só que algumas coisas são um pouco mais difíceis de aceitar do que outras e me deixam bastante aflito. Eu sofro com isso, mas está tudo bem."

"Está tudo bem…? Você até parece a Athena-sama falando quando mais jovem. Eu aprendi a admirar isso nos homens por causa dela. Você sabe o que ela me disse? A dor não nos permite esquecer, portanto, tudo bem. Você pode senti-la a vida toda, e ainda assim estará tudo bem, porque você não esqueceu. Ainda bem que não esquecemos certas coisas e pessoas, mesmo que elas nos machuquem, não concorda?"

"Eu concordo. Agora, mais do que nunca. Obrigado, Asmita."

"De nada. Ainda bem que você não irá esquecer. Porque, se você esquecesse, eu jamais permitira que seguisse adiante."

"...Como eu poderia esquecer? Athena-sama tem toda a razão. Tudo bem eu sentir essa dor a minha vida inteira."

"Pessoas da sua raça vivem bem mais que humanos comuns."

"Sim. Ainda bem. Ao menos sei que não irei esquecer por bastante tempo."

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Asmita, que retomou a meditação. Shion deixou-o em paz e seguiu adiante.

A casa de Libra estava, logicamente, vazia. Shion deu uma boa olhada nas paredes ao seu redor. Gostava como as relações que possuía refletiam-se na familiaridade do espaço. A casa de Touro era bastante conhecida por ser vizinha e por Aldebaran ser um ótimo amigo. Não conhecia quase nada da de Gêmeos, de Câncer e de Virgem. Conhecia mais ou menos a de Leão, mas isso porque sua relação com Regulus se dava principalmente nas áreas de treino. Mas a casa de Libra era, de longe, a que ele mais conhecia depois da sua. Conhecia toda a arquitetura dela, sabia onde Dohko costumava guardar os objetos que mais utilizava. Conhecia quase tão bem quanto a sua, pois a visitava quase todos os dias e por lá ficava um bom tempo. Dohko também não precisava perguntar nada na sua. Era como uma extensão da própria casa.

Ficou surpreso quando não encontrou ninguém em Escorpião, mas não muito. Não era difícil adivinhar por onde Kardia andava, por isso continuou adiante, com a certeza de que ainda o encontraria. E seguiu subindo até Sagitário, de onde ouviu duas risadas em meio a uma amistosa conversa. Quando terminou de subir a escadaria, avistou Sísifo e Aldebaran. Ambos lhe sorriram.

"Ei, Shion", disse Sísifo. "Está indo para a sala do mestre agora?"

"Sim. Eu fui chamado lá."

"Claro. A propósito, eu queria falar com você e também agradecer."

"Pelo quê?"

"Não se lembra? A minha armadura. Você consertou, e ela ficou perfeita, nem parece que ficou machucada. Um trabalho perfeito, como sempre. Obrigado!"

"Ora, nem precisa agradecer, porque esse é meu dever, não é? Antes era Sage-sama que cuidava disso, mas, agora que eu estou por aqui, posso muito bem assumir essa tarefa."

"Eu confio cem por cento nos dois! Lembra que você me disse como as armaduras possuem vida e vontade próprias? Desde que me falou aquilo, eu tenho reparado como é verdade, na minha própria relação com Sagitário. Sinto a vida e a vontade dela… e me sinto muito grato a ela, porque percebo que é vontade dela estar comigo e me proteger. Agora entendo por que não conseguimos encontrar a armadura de Leão quando perdemos o Regulus. Porque era desejo dela ficar lá para protegê-lo, e agora entendo porque Sage-sama não se preocupou quando Aldebaran disse que não a encontrara. Pode ser que Regulus só tenha sobrevivido àqueles cinco anos na floresta porque ela o protegeu desde aquela época. Isso já faz anos, e só agora percebi isso. E, mesmo que a gente não note, as armaduras seguem nos servindo fielmente. E é graças a você que entendi isso."

"Você está me dando mais crédito do que mereço, Sísifo."

"Eu discordo. Acho bom conversar com você, porque você explica algumas coisas que o Sage-sama não sente necessidade de dizer. Hakurei-dono o preparou bem. Eu me pergunto o quão longe você irá, Shion, porque longe eu sei que irá. Como mestre, eu fico um pouco apavorado com grandes talentos. Regulus exigia muito de mim sempre que treinávamos, você sabe como é. Mas quando vejo um grande talento se desenvolver como você fez, penso o quanto todo o esforço vale a pena. Você pode não se sentir assim, mas, se alguém me perguntar, direi que podem colocar na sua frente o obstáculo que for. Você vai dar conta. Não é, Aldebaran?"

"Podem até pôr um deus na sua frente!", concordou o amigo.

"Agora vocês estão me deixando apavorado... "

Sísifo riu e ofereceu-lhe um copo.

"Quer vinho? Aldebaran veio matar um tempo e trouxe isto. Como quase todos estão nas Doze Casas, achamos seguro nos divertir um pouco."

O enorme braço de Aldebaran envolveu o pescoço de Shion.

"Ei, Sísifo! Lembra quando esse moleque chegou aqui no Santuário? Todo perdido, e a gente resolveu aplicar um teste nele?"

"Ah, lembro! Fizemos um desafio para os novatos de eles só poderem assumir um lugar nas Doze Casas se sobrevivessem à gente, e os dois ficaram apavorados. Isso foi ideia sua, Aldebaran!"

Shion lembrava-se perfeitamente do desespero daquele desafio, logo depois de instalar-se na casa de Áries. Olhou para Aldebaran, sem esconder a reprovação:

"Aquilo foi ideia sua…?"

"Era só pra vocês se soltarem mais com a gente! Mas então você e o Dohko ficaram tão assustados e juntos, feitos dois filhotinhos indefesos, que nunca mais desgrudaram! Até hoje comentam comigo que vocês só andam juntos porque ficaram traumatizados com a gente!"

Havia de fato um trauma naquela experiência aterrorizante, mas fora aquela ocasião em que ele e Dohko resolveram se unir contra os 'malvados veteranos'. E só depois perceberam que tudo não passara de uma tentativa de recepção calorosa dos cavaleiros de ouro.

"É lógico que a gente ficou com medo! Não dá para um cavaleiro de ouro ganhar de outros oito lutando ao mesmo tempo!"

Aldebaran soltou uma gargalhada e admitiu:

"Acho que exageramos um pouco. É que é bom ter sangue novo nas Doze Casas. Eu sei lá quanto aos outros, mas acho que, depois de chegar aos trinta anos, um cavaleiro começa a ter novos inimigos em seus treinos, novas barreiras. Aí você começa a se preparar para isso e pode ficar meio frustrado. Mas trabalhar com vocês, que são tão animados, nos deixa mais motivados. E dá mais gosto ainda ver vocês se transformando em veteranos como nós. E então penso: é bom eu não me descuidar, esse Shion anda crescendo demais nesses últimos tempos e qualquer dia vai me dar uma surra!"

"Mas ele já fez isso em alguns treinos", observou Sísifo.

"É verdade! E dá gosto de ver isso acontecendo, porque a gente sempre quer que vocês conquistem mais e mais. Eu já sei qual é o limite de minha contribuição, Shion, e o Sísifo também. Mas você, Shion, o quanto você vai crescer ainda? Só nos resta ver você avançar e nos orgulharmos desse moleque que um dia chegou tão perdido."

Shion riu, atrapalhado com o bruto cafuné de Aldebaran.

"Só que eu fico um pouco receoso em chegar à posição de vocês e fazer frente a um exército."

"Não tem segredo", respondeu Sísifo. "Você manda, a gente cumpre. Eu já disse. Eu confio cem por cento em você."

"E é claro que vou me esforçar mais se você ficar e se divertir um pouco com a gente", complementou Aldebaran.

"Você só está tentando levar o rapaz para o mau caminho, Aldebaran", brincou Sísifo.

"Um vinho de vez em quando sempre é bom!"

Com o humor recuperado, Shion despediu-se deles e seguiu adiante. De lá, havia uma visão totalmente diferente do Santuário. Menor, mas ampla. Até parecia que o Santuário era pequeno. Mas ali havia tantas coisas e tantas lembranças. O Santuário, para Shion, seria sempre gigantesco.

El Cid, como sempre, guardava a casa de Capricórnio. E, como sempre, Shion avisou:

"Estou passando pela sua casa, El Cid."

"Hum. Contanto que não pare e siga em frente."

"Bem, eu posso parar para conversar com você."

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu disse: contanto que siga em frente… e não se desvie do caminho para nada."

"Ah, quanto a isso, eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar. Pelo menos, desde que comecei a escalar, mantenho o meu foco, mesmo que parando pra conversar com os outros. Não sei o que você pensa disso."

"Eu não penso mal disso. Não há problema você criar esse vínculo com os demais. Mas nunca perca o foco."

"Eu vou lembrar disso."

"Você consegue isso porque é honesto e tem uma visão clara das coisas. São boas qualidades, Shion. Está indo para o topo?"

"Sim."

El Cid sorriu um pouco.

"Da casa de Áries até lá é um longo caminho. Se quiser, pode descansar um pouco aqui."

"Sim, é mesmo. Mas tudo bem, eu preciso falar com o Degel em Aquário, então vou descansar um pouco lá."

"Você que sabe. Siga adiante."

Ao chegar à casa de Aquário, Shion dirigiu-se à biblioteca sem timidez. Degel sempre deixava a biblioteca aberta aos companheiros e, quando podia, ajudava-os a encontrar o que queriam. Era muito comum Shion entrar e deparar-se com o cavaleiro de Aquário, lendo em algum canto do cômodo. Desta vez, confirmou o que desconfiara. Não estava apenas Degel ali, mas também Kardia, deitado em um sofá e olhando desconfiado para um livro.

"Oi. Estou atrapalhando?"

"Oi, Shion", cumprimentou Degel. "É claro que não, fique à vontade. Precisa de algo?"

"Aspros me disse que deixou livros pra mim."

"Ele deixou algo para você mesmo. Disse que está na última prateleira, lá atrás."

Shion foi ao local indicado e lá encontrou um pedaço de papel rasgado entre dois livros. Nele havia o bilhete: "A partir desta prateleira, leia cinco estantes. Aí, quem sabe, você dá pro gasto".

Talvez peixes não soubessem voar, afinal. Shion suspirou e notou que metade daqueles livros ensinavam cálculos e teorias de diversas ciências. Pegou aquele que parecia mais fácil e mostrou para Degel:

"Posso emprestar isso, Degel?"

"Claro! Fique à vontade, Shion. Sempre que precisar, estarei aqui!"

"Definitivamente, eu não entendo isso!", reclamou Kardia, jogando o livro para o lado. "Estou perdendo um tempo precioso aqui. Degel! Vamos lutar!"

"Qual é, Kardia? Eu disse que preciso ficar aqui por enquanto. Por que você não vai treinar sozinho?"

"Sozinho não tem graça. Não tem um livro mais interessante para eu ler não?"

"Pra você…? É que não existem livros sem palavras escritas. Nem livros que lutam com você."

"Que saco… Então você, Shion! Vamos descer e treinar!"

"Eu preciso ir à sala do mestre agora, Kardia."

"Eh… estou cercado de caras chatos."

"Regulus sempre aceita treinar", lembrou Shion.

"Eu fico irritado com aquele moleque. Ele fica copiando as minhas técnicas. Ele me dá nervoso."

"Ah, ele é um bom garoto", defendeu-o Degel. "Kardia, eu sou vou ler mais três capítulos, e aí posso descer com você para treinar."

"Beleza! Anda logo com seu estudo pra gente poder lutar!"

Provavelmente Degel era o único que conseguia fazer Kardia esperar por tanto tempo. Diziam pelas Doze Casas que aqueles dois eram como Shion e Dohko: inseparáveis. Se no início Degel acompanhava Kardia a todos os lugares por preocupação com sua doença, depois foi a amizade que fez os dois passarem tanto tempo juntos. Todos achavam curioso como duas pessoas tão diferentes podiam ser amigas daquele jeito, mas Shion achava que eles se davam perfeitamente bem. Além disso, a preocupação geral com a doença de Kardia fazia com que ele trabalhasse frequentemente com Degel. Era bastante comum Sage enviar os dois juntos, sabendo que Degel salvaria o amigo caso houvesse uma recaída.

Shion ficou mais um tempo ali, conversando com Degel sobre o livro que este estudava. Tinha vontade de ficar ali por mais tempo, pois sabia que a casa de Peixes estava vazia e que aquele era o fim de sua longa escalada. Talvez pudesse ler o livro ali mesmo, pois havia mesa e cadeiras que Degel sempre deixava para os amigos. Mas precisava continuar.

"Bem, eu vou indo. Bom treino para vocês dois."

"Até mais, Shion!", acenou Kardia.

"Até mais tarde", respondeu Degel, sorrindo. "Precisando, volte aqui. Pode usar a biblioteca como quiser, Shion."

"Obrigado."

As escadarias pareciam um pouco mais longas agora, até porque a casa de Peixes estava vazia. Shion sentiu-se aflito ao ver o salão do mestre. Parou diante da porta, de punhos cerrados. Sentia-se tão idiota. Passara as últimas horas subindo aquela enorme escadaria apenas para enganar-se.

Quando foi que começara a fantasiar? Devia ser logo depois de sentir que não conseguiria aguentar aquele vazio por muito tempo. Sua mente, desesperada para trazer de volta pessoas tão importantes, coletava fragmentos de memória de momentos diversos e reunia todos numa narrativa mais ou menos coerente, da casa de Áries à de Peixes. Com o tempo, aquele exercício tornou-se o principal hobby de Shion: olhar para o templo vazio e imaginar-se interagindo com o passado dele.

Com o tempo, uma coisa curiosa começou a acontecer: algumas respostas começaram a surpreendê-lo. Shion não sabia se aquilo era a mente dele, que se acostumara a criar aquelas fantasias e começava a ganhar mais voz na autoria, ou se seus amigos haviam encontrado uma forma sutil de comunicar-se com ele. Também havia considerado que talvez fossem as armaduras de ouro colaborando com suas próprias lembranças, tentando reconfortá-lo. Mas, independente do motivo, certas respostas que surgiam nos diálogos ajudavam-no a pensar melhor.

Asmita tinha toda a razão: tudo bem sentir aquela dor, contanto que não esquecesse. Como poderia esquecê-los? Nem estaria vivo se não fossem por eles… Por isso, não conseguia deixar de sofrer. Mesmo que as cartas de Dohko ajudassem a aliviar um pouco a solidão, quando Dohko dormia por longos períodos, Shion sentia-se tão só que recorria à fantasia. Às vezes, algumas falas espontâneas o machucavam, mas Shion nunca se imaginava confessando seu sofrimento para os companheiros. Isso porque sabia que a reação deles seria demonstrar tristeza. E Shion gostaria de lembrá-los sorrindo.

Agora ele abriria a porta do salão e o encontraria vazio. Era o pior momento.

Forçou as duas folhas da entrada e permitiu que a luz invadisse o salão. O salão do grande mestre. O seu salão. Abriu os olhos devagar, esperando ver tudo como deixara na última vez…

E viu os companheiros. Todos eles, de pé e na lateral ao longo do tapete central, com cuidado para não pisá-lo, esperando por ele. O coração acelerou-se loucamente, e Shion ficou olhando em choque para os sorrisos de aprovação. Regulus lhe acenava, alegremente. Albafica, mais próximo dele, disse:

"Bem-vindo de volta, grande mestre Shion-sama."

O "sama" veio em um tom irônico, divertido. Foi quando Shion lembrou-se de já ter visto aquilo antes: uma visão impossível, na qual todos abriam caminho para ele, na direção do trono. Na qual todos o reconheciam como líder. Um pouco tímido, caminhou entre os colegas e viu de perto o afeto de cada um deles, ou ao menos o respeito. Estava tão grato pela confiança. Caminhando ao longo do tapete, sentia-se imerso nos sentimentos deles. Eles estavam depositando em suas mãos tudo: suas lutas, crenças, esperanças…

Quando se sentou e se voltou ao salão, viu-o vazio. Mas o êxtase de ver seus irmãos de armas era bastante real. Shion esperou o coração acalmar e teve vontade de chorar. Mas ele era o grande mestre, precisava manter-se firme.

Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse. A armadura de Touro ofuscava-o um pouco devido ao brilho. Teneo cuidava dela muito bem. Shion sorriu-lhe.

"Olá, Teneo."

"Shion-sama… Vim consultá-lo, se não se importa."

"Ora, diga. Eu já disse que você pode me perguntar o que quiser."

"Pode parecer besteira, e, se eu pudesse, perguntaria a outro cavaleiro. Mas somos só nós dois no Santuário, então precisa ser para o senhor. Eu gostaria de saber, Shion-sama, o que me aconselha para que eu possa transformar um discípulo em cavaleiro."

Shion levou um susto com aquela pergunta. O jovem Teneo, perguntando aquilo?

"Teneo, está perguntando isso porque aconteceu algo?"

"É que um garoto que a Selinsa está cuidando me pediu para treiná-lo", respondeu, rindo sem jeito. "Eu fiquei com pena e aceitei sem pensar direito, e agora não sei o que fazer! Eu nunca ensinei!"

Havia uma fala bem conhecida entre os cavaleiros: "quando o seu discípulo começa a arranjar discípulos, é porque você está ficando velho". Teneo não era discípulo de Shion, mas, por ter concluído o treinamento sob suas orientações, era como se fosse. Passado o choque, Shion não conseguiu esconder a tristeza de ver seu passado ficando cada vez mais para trás, à medida que jovens como Teneo corriam na direção do futuro. E agora entendia, na sua posição como veterano, o que era olhar para Teneo e desejar que este fosse bem longe, com seu empenho e honestidade. Riu e respondeu:

"E você vem perguntar para um cara que ainda não teve a vergonha na cara de arranjar um discípulo também. Eu com certeza teria bons conselhos se tivesse mais experiência, Teneo. Mas Dohko me falava muito do Tenma, eu vou tentar te ajudar da forma como puder… Ah, mas uma vez o Albafica me deu um conselho fundamental."

"E qual é, Shion-sama? Por favor, me diga."

"Seja bom para ele. Tão bom quanto Aldebaran foi para você. Sei que isso parece óbvio… mas é algo importante de ter em mente."

Surpreso, Teneo não escondeu a emoção.

"Quem dera eu pudesse ter uma bondade tão grande quanto ele, Shion-sama… Ele, que foi um pai para mim… O senhor me convenceu! Posso não ser muito bom para ensinar, mas tem certas coisas que Aldebaran-sama me ensinou muito bem a fazer! Muito obrigado por seu conselho! Eu com certeza vou me me lembrar de agradecer ao Albafica-sama na próxima vez que for para o cemitério!"

"Depois vou querer conhecer o seu discípulo. Quando conseguir dar conta de mais uma prateleira da biblioteca… Então eu desço e dou uma mão no treino. Eu também sinto que preciso fazer mais exercício."

"O senhor precisa estudar tudo isso para ser o grande mestre? Com certeza não deve ser fácil aprender tudo o que um grande mestre precisa saber…"

"E, segundo Aspros, isso é pouco… Bem, é o jeito. Vim parar nesta posição sem muito preparo, afinal."

"Eu queria tanto ser mais útil ao senhor…"

"Mais do que você já é? Teneo, você já é meu braço direito, e agora quer ser o esquerdo também? Não se exija demais, você está indo tão bem. Aliás… Eu sei que os tempos estão bem difíceis, tanto para mim quanto para você. Mas, mesmo assim, quando eu terminar esta sessão de estudos, o que me diz de nós nos reunirmos para tomar um bom vinho? Acho que ambos estamos merecendo isso."

"... É uma honra, senhor!"

Afinal, Shion não estava mais conversando com um menino. Aquele era Teneo de Touro, um amigo tão valioso quanto aqueles que perdera na Guerra Santa. Precisava aproveitar cada momento ao seu lado, pois não sabia se o veria de novo no dia seguinte... 

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
